She was drowing but he was there
by Tashay
Summary: One day changed her life. R&R not good with summarys.
1. chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story I love One Tree Hill.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any character's and one tree hill. I wish, please read and review enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Everything was great for Haley James until one fight and one hour that changed her whole world. When she told her best friend Lucas Scott that she liked Nathan Scott who was his half brother. Nathan and Lucas don't even know each other personally but they hate each other. It really started when Lucas join the basketball team and took Nathan's position, from being a shooting guard to a small forward. Another reason why Nathan hates Lucas is because at first Nathan had the spotlight on him and only himself, but now that Lucas is in the picture he has to share it. Lucas hates Nathan because has been a jerk to him since he joined the team. Haley thought to herself and she wonder why she has feelings for Nathan, what does she sees in him that others don't, when did she development these feeling the the three big w's kept on popping inside her head. Then Lucas came through her mind she was replaying his reaction when she told him about Nathan she was feeling angry at herself and at Lucas and sad from his very hurtful words. Lucas called her names like a traitor and a backstabbing friend, but the worst of all was when he told her if she sees him don't talk to him she was so in the moment that she yelled fine and slammed the door as she walking out crying. Haley just got in her car and drove without knowing where she was going she was just driving. Then Haley hears a horn and looks up and realized she is on the wrong side of the road she tries to pull over quickly but loses control and her car falls into the river.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own any character's and one tree hill. I wish, please read and review enjoy.

Chapter 2

As Nathan is driving to his apartment coming from practice he notice a car on the wrong side of the road so he honks his horn, he slammed on his brakes and he sees the car out of control and it falls into the river. He hurries out of his car and takes off his sweatshirt and his shirt so it won't get wet and jumps in the river . He reaches the car and found a blonde hair girl he thought she looked beautiful, once he unbuckled her seatbelt her pulls her to shore and gives her cpr. When she finally coughed up water and open her eyes he stared at her big brown eyes he felt a warm feeling rushing through his body. Then she became really scared and a little confused, Nathan calmed her down and he had told her what he saw and what he did. She looked up at his piercing blue eyes and noticed that it was Nathan, she blushed a little she said thank you and before Haley knew it she was hugging him tight. They both felt something that moment, but they both didn't know what it was that is making them feel so happy but they both enjoyed it. About 3 minutes of silence as they stared at each other's eyes brown meets blue, she gets up and says well I guess I am walking since I have no car. Nathan gets and followed her and says "Let me give you a ride". Haley turns around "It is not that far" she replied to him. She decline his sweet offer and told him that she was really fine. He quickly responds and told her "Forget it you are not going to walk", so just get in my car. " I am really fine". Nathan took her hand and turned her in his direction "You are a little high on yourself aren't you, going around telling people that you are all fine" he told her as he smirked. She blushed again and sighed then got in the car. Then he gets his shirt and puts it back on which didn't get unnoticed to Haley that he was shirtless. He then notices that she was shivering so he gives her his sweatshirt she thanks him then takes the sweatshirt and puts it on it warmed her up right away but, it wasn't just because it was a thick sweatshirt it was because it was Nathan's and it made her heart to skip beats. Nathan started the car and starting to drive as Haley was giving him the directions to her house. He asks for her name she was a little upset that he didn't know her but he never noticed her at school but she already knew he wouldn't know her but there was a little hope that he did. It is Haley James she replied quietly. He says I am Nathan Scott, nice to met you Haley, she said yeah I know she said in a sad tone. He looks at her confused and asked how did she know him. She told him that he is her History class and English class. Oh he apologized for not knowing he felt ashamed and angry at himself for not noticing Haley before he thought to himself. As he pulls up into her driveway, he gets out of the car and gets her door for her. He walked her up to her front door he did this because he feels bad for not knowing her. Thanks again for saving me and for the ride home she said as she hugged him. She then realize that her house key was still in the car she then was also glad that is what was only in her car, so Haley rings the doorbell. Thank god her parents were home, when her mother Lydia opened the door her mouth dropped admittedly at the sight of her daughter and a stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own any character's and one tree hill. I wish, please read and review enjoy.

Chapter 3

What happened to you Haley? Why are your clothes all soaking wet? Who is that guy standing next to you? How come you are home early? Where is Lucas? Where is your car and keys? Lydia asked her daughter in her worried mother tone. MOM! Haley shouted to stop her mom's rant. Haley told her mom what happened. Haley nodded and told her about the car accident and what Nathan did but leaving everything out about the Lucas situation. After Lydia hearing what happen to her daughter she thanked Nathan but she was still wondering what happened with Lucas so she decided to ask. As soon as Haley heard his name she broke down all the his hurtful words flooded her mind. Haley was really embarrassed about what happen and quickly ran in her room closing the door. Lydia knew her daughter wasn't ready to talk about and hopes that she tell her what happened soon. She then turns back to face Nathan and then ask him to stay for dinner. At first Nathan was going to say no because he didn't want to intrude and make Haley unconformably. Then he realizes he will probably have another for dinner since he doesn't know how to cook. So he accepts the offer he heard her saying that dinner would be ready in a few minutes and asked if he could check on Haley. Sure he said as he went to her room and knocked softly. Come in she said knowing it would be her mom. But when a raven haired boy was standing in her door way she feeling that warmness in her body like before when she first looked into his piercing blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Disclaimer:I do not own one tree hill enjoy read and review please. Sorry i have not updated in a while I am busy with school.**

Chapter 4

Hi said Haley trying to break the silence. Um… your mom wanted me to check up on you, she also invited me to stay for dinner and I kind of had a brain fart and said yes but I can go if it's uncomfortable for you said a very nervous Nathan. "No stay it's fine I definitely owe you anyway for saving my life" Haley immediately said. In her head she was jumping up and down that Nathan was staying. Okay then Nathan said smiling.

Now sitting at the dinner table eating.

Nathan:this food is really good Mrs. James.

Lydia: thank you so much Nathan so how old are you.

Nathan: 17 I am a junior at Tree Hill High.

Lydia:really wow you are in the same year as Haley.

When Haley hears her name her head snaps up and looked at her mom.

Lydia: do you guys have classes together.

Haley and Nathan: yes we have history and English.

Lydia: awww you guys said that together.

Then Haley gives her mom a pointed look to tell her to stop what she is thinking about.

Nathan: actually I have a girlfriend anyway.

Haley looks down sadly which did get noticed by her mom. Lydia: who?

Nathan: Peyton Sawyer

As soon as Lydia heard that name she froze.

 **Why did Lydia pause at the name stay tuned for chapter 5!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


End file.
